


Just a Bunch of Fluff

by Smokemycancer



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokemycancer/pseuds/Smokemycancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is keen on Ian's numerous failed attempts to initiate intimate contact that doesn't end in sex. He lets this one slide. Ian/Mick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bunch of Fluff

Just a Bunch of Fluff : Lashes

"So who was your first time?" Ian's question lingers in the air between him and Mickey. Heavy and suffocating as the blanket covering them.

Mickey stares up at his ceiling, hands behind his head, a look of indifference on his face. He breathes loudly through his nose. The room is quiet and smells of stale socks and ball sweat. A hint of weed to wash it down the sinuses. Mickey lays there, breathing it all in, contemplating how he should answer Ian. Or if he even should. Brushing Ian off the bed and ignoring this sudden interest seems like an excellent choice, but Mickey sees the future of that as sexless and bleak. So he does what, a year ago, he wouldn't have dreamt up. He decides on answering Ian Gallagher honestly.

"This chick, Brooke, I grew up around," Mickey says, eyes counting the falling patches of plaster above his bed. He doesn't look over, but knows Ian is knitting up his freckled face thoughtfully.

"Another girl?" Ian asks, voice thick with not understanding. Followed up with a hum of realization. "Am I the first guy you've been with?" he asks, braver still.

Snorting, Mickey rolls his eyes and lolls his head to the side, meeting Ian's face. Ian, who is turned on his side. Ian, who's nose Mickey's accidentally collides with. Mickey is quick to scoot back and not make a big deal out of the contact. He tucks his elbow under his ear as he rolls onto his side and stares all over Ian's face. The punk is beautiful and has no fucking clue just how much. Well, Mickey's not about to tell him. The comment would just sound girly and sentimental and might give away to the fear that has been gnawing at Mickey's gut since that Blake bitch's doorstep.

So Ian's face is nearly perfect. Mickey shuts his eyes and feigns tiredness. Afraid that maybe Ian will see past the indifference, might catch wind of what wriths just beneath Mickey's surface.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, there, Firecrotch," Mickey huffs, grin ghosting his lips, teeth poking through. "You're last on a long list of several," he confesses, unashamed.

"Besides the guys in juvie?" Ian asks and Mickey doesn't miss the jealousy in the other boy's voice. He likes that.

"Including," Mickey corrects. "Not including would make you third, I think," he tells Ian as the redhead sighs against Mickey's face. Ian's exasperated and Mickey likes it.

The covers shift about as Ian squirrels under them further. His foot scratches against Mickey's shin, not on purpose, as he gets comfortable. Or maybe it was on purpose; Mickey is keen on Ian's numerous failed attempts to initiate intimate contact that doesn't end in lets this one slide. In fact, prolongs it by kneeing Ian's thigh with one quick jab. His lips tug up and he cracks an eye to see Ian grinning ear to ear. It's a good thing Ian's closed his eyes. Because Mickey's sure there's love in his own and he doesn't want Gallagher getting a look at it. He blinks fast, trying to wash the feeling away.

"You know, some people," Ian starts in, pausing to yawn, "would think you're a slut."

Mickey laughs out right and reaches up with the hand bunched up in his covers. He flicks Ian's nose hard. Ian yelps, startled, and grabs his face, scowling.

"Hey, fuck you," Ian laughs.

"I'm a slut," Mickey repeats, amused, rubbing his lower lip. Still resting comfortably against his arm and pillow. "Says the guy who screws senior citizens," he goes, "You help you sugar daddy change his Depends afterward, whore?"

Ian shakes Mickey's bed with laughter, pulls a pillow from under his head and smacks Mickey with it as he sits up slightly. Batting the pillow away, huge smile plastered to his face, Mickey playfully barks at Ian to knock it off. Mickey rubs his eye and sits up. All of Ian's blows lead to an eyelash stabbing Mickey's retina. He mumbles curses and picks at his eyes until it's watering bad enough to catch Ian's attention.

"Let me see it," Ian says, reaching for Mickey's wrist only to be shaken away and growled at. He grabs the wrist a second time, this time without protest on Mickey's end.

"Shit that stings!" Mickey spits. He blinks fast and settles for squinting the pained eye shut.

Ian buts his face into Mickey's before the delinquent can react. As soon as Mickey's eyes open wide, stunned and afraid, Ian blows hard in Mickey watery eye. Slurring a strand of curses loud enough to wake Mandy, who is sleeping in her room, Mickey shoves Ian almost out of the bed.

"What the fuck, Ian?" Mickey growls, furious as he sends daggers Ian's way.

"The lash still in there?" Ian asks, confident and stubborn. He situates himself on the bed, legs pretzled.

Mickey shakes his head. "Whatever," he mutters, then flops back down on the bed. Ian is quick to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is or why I wrote it. I guess I just like Ian and Mickey fluff scenes. Whatever.
> 
> I thought maybe I might write various random fluff oneshots and make this a series. But idk if I actually will, so for now I'm marking this finished.


End file.
